


Good Morning

by sebasstianstan



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasstianstan/pseuds/sebasstianstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy kisses in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Three months they had been dating. Officially. Most people, especially the fans, assumed them to be dating a lot longer than that, but it had only been a mere few months.

Sure, they did still live on opposite sides of the Earth, and that sucked. But moments like this were the best. Moments where they were actually together in America. Moments where they had lazy days and could just lay in bed for most of the day.

These were Mark’s favorite moments, ones that he liked to cherish the most. Which is why he let Jack sleep in the latest on these days. Currently, Jack was still snoozing away in bed, Mark having woken up about ten minutes ago curled around his boyfriend. The Irishman was staying with Mark in California for two weeks for PAX Prime, and time had flown so fast they were only down to the last few days before Jack would be on a plane back to Ireland.

It killed Mark to see him go, but he knew it would happen eventually, and he could just start looking forward to the next time his boyfriend came back to America.

Before Mark could get too far into the future though, Jack started to stir against Mark’s front. Mark smiled, nuzzling into Jack’s hair.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” he murmured, squeezing his arms a bit around Jack.

Jack grumbled bringing up a hand to rub at his eyes and spin around in Mark’s arms, leaning in to the warmth radiating from his boyfriend.

“Mornin’.”

Mark chuckled, tilting his head down to press a light kiss to Jack’s cheek, then his nose, then all around his face until the other man was smiling hard and shoving halfheartedly at Mark’s chest.

“Mmpf. Too early for your shenanigans, Markimoo,” he mumbled, but he couldn’t help the smile sticking to his face. 

Mark only scoffed, “It’s almost two pm, you doof.”

Jack only waved him off and Mark laughed again, catching Jack’s arm and rolling them until his was hovering over Jack, going back to kissing his boyfriend’s face over and over until their lips finally met.

They shared a few slow, lazy kisses, Mark eventually moving down to Jack’s neck as things started to heat up, but furrowed his brows and sat back once he heard light snores from above.

“Jack, you dick!” he shouted, grabbing a pillow and whacking it over the Irishman’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests!  
> http://sebasstiansstan.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
